


Imperfection

by Vampz



Series: Imperfection [Tom's Birthday] [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Emotionally unstable Tom, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: คริสเหลือบมองวันที่บนหน้าปัดนาฬิกาบนผนัง “อะ นั่นสิ จะถึงวันเกิดนายแล้วนี่!”“ลืม?”“ไม่! ไม่ได้ลืม!” คริสรีบโบกมือ แก้ตัวน้ำขุ่นๆ “แต่...ปีนี้คงไปหาไม่ได้… ขอโทษนะ”





	Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> อ่านสบายๆ นะฮะอันนี้ บทบรรยายไม่เยอะเพราะเลาขี้เกียจ #หืม
> 
> จริงๆ คืออยากลองเขียนพี่ทอมในมุมนี้บ้าง อืม... เป็นความขี้มโนของเราเองแหละ ไม่รู้จะแปลกไปหรือเปล่าแต่ก็... น่ะแหละ ในมุมมองของเราต่อพี่คริสพี่ทอมก็คงเป็นประมาณนี้
> 
> อาจจะมีพาร์ทต่อ หรือไม่มีก็ไม่รู้ แต่คิดว่าคงเขียนไม่ทันวันเกิดพี่ทอมแน่ๆ *ร้องไห้* เพราะงั้นก็เลย เอาส่วนนี้มาแปะก่อนแล้วกัน
> 
> * แฟนฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเหตุการณ์สมมุติ ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงที่เกิดขึ้นแต่ประการใด ขอให้ถือว่าตัวละครทุกตัวในเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงตัวละครสมมุติ ไม่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับบุคคลจริงในเรื่องก็แล้วกันนะ ♥

 

 

เสียงเรียกเข้าโทรศัพท์มือถือแบบเฉพาะตัวดังขึ้น ทำให้เจ้าของโทรศัพท์ที่กำลังนอนดูโทรทัศน์ติดผนังเล่นบนโซฟาตัวใหญ่หลังกลับจากทะเลรีบคว้ามันไว้ด้วย สองมือ ชื่อของคู่สนทนาที่แสดงบนหน้าจอเรียกรอยยิ้มกว้างให้ปรากฏบนใบหน้าของชายหนุ่ม เขาปัดนิ้วผ่านหน้าจอ กดรับสายอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

               “ว่าไง?” คริสยกโทรศัพท์มือถือขึ้น เอ่ยทักทายด้วยสำเนียงออสซี่แบบที่ใช้ประจำกับคนปลายสายแล้วโบกมือให้กับกล้องหน้าแทนการทักทาย

 _“หวัดดีคริส ที่โน่นเป็นไงบ้าง_ _?”_ เสียงปลายสายถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุขดิบกลับเจื้อยแจ้วพร้อมรอยยิ้ม เป็นยิ้มเต็มแก้มแบบที่น้อยคนนักจะมีโอกาสได้เห็น แม้จะอยู่ใต้เคราเข้มขยุกขยุยที่หนาขึ้นจนใกล้จะเหมือนมนุษย์ยุคหินเข้าไปทุกวันก็ตามที

 

และนั่นทำให้คริสยิ่งยิ้มกว้างกว่าเดิมจนตาหยี เพราะมันคือ _อิงลิชสไมล์_ ของทอม ที่ _เบเนดิกต์ คัมเบอร์แบตช์_ เคยให้สัมภาษณ์นั่นแหละ

 

               “ก็ดีนะ ร้อนนิดหน่อยแต่ก็ชินแล้วล่ะ นี่ฉันก็เพิ่งกลับมาจากไปเซิร์ฟแถวๆ นี้ซักพักเนี่ย” พูดจบก็อ้าปากหาว ยืดแขนบิดขี้เกียจแล้วขยี้ตาสีฟ้าสดใสไปมาอยู่สองสามครั้งก่อนเอามือลูบหน้า

 _“โอ้ โทษที ฉันโทรมาขัดจังหวะนายตอนกำลังจะงีบหรือเปล่า?”_ ปลายสายที่ลอนดอนรีบกล่าวขอโทษขอโพย หลังจากสังเกตเห็นสภาพของคู่สนทนา

               “ไม่ ไม่เลยทอม… ถ้าได้คุยกับนาย ฉันยอมไม่งีบก็ได้” คริสตอบกลั้วหัวเราะ แต่ดวงตากลมโตสีฟ้าอมเขียวเหมือนสีน้ำทะเลมรกตของคนปลายสายที่จ้องกลับมาหรี่ลง สั่นหน้าเล็กน้อยเหมือนจะเอือมระอากับคำกล่าวนั้น “แล้วนี่… นายทำอะไรอยู่?”

 _“พาบ๊อบบี้ไปเดินเล่น แล้วนี่ก็... เพิ่งกลับจากไปวิ่งมาน่ะ”_ คนปลายสายเอนตัวพิงกับโซฟา

 

พอพูดออกมาแบบนี้คริสถึงได้เพิ่งสังเกต บนใบหน้าคุ้นเคยที่เจือสีฝาดยังมีหยดน้ำเกาะอยู่ประปราย และเส้นผมหยิกสีเข้มก็ดูชื้นเหงื่อจนก้อนผมฟูๆ ลีบไปกับหน้าผากอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย

 

 _“_ _อยากจะลองวิ่งให้ได้ 5 กิโลในเวลาต่ำกว่า 17 นาทีดู_ _”_

               “ครับ ครับ พ่อแฟนบอย _ยูเซน โบลต์_ _!_ ” คริสหัวเราะล้อเลียน “ว่าแต่ ต้องปลอมตัวไปวิ่งด้วยหรือเปล่า ทอม?” พลางใช้นิ้วชี้ไปที่เคราตัวเอง อันที่จริงก็จะพูดถึงเคราครึ้มของอีกฝ่ายนั่นแหละ “แบบย้อนยุคไปถึงยุคหินแบบ...เอ้อ ที่นายพากย์เสียงคุณลุงตัวอ้วนชุดม่วงๆ น่ะ เรื่องอะไรนะ? _Early Man_ ใช่ไหม?”

 _“คริส!”_ ทอมเอ็ด แต่ท่าทางความน่ารักที่พุ่งทะลุหนวดเคราออกมามากมายทำให้คนฟังหยุดหัวเราะไม่ได้

               “แต่ก็น่ารักดี”

_“.....”_

               “แล้วนี่… มีอะไรอย่างอื่นอีกหรือเปล่า ถึงโทรมา?”

               ทอมเงียบไปพักใหญ่ ถอนหายใจยาวมาก ก่อนจะยอมพูดต่อ _“...ก็คิดถึง ไม่ได้หรือไงล่ะ_ _?”_

               คริสเหลือบมองวันที่บนหน้าปัดนาฬิกาบนผนัง คลับคล้ายคลับคลาว่าช่วงนี้... “อะ นั่นสิ จะถึงวันเกิดนายแล้วนี่!”

 _“ลืม_ _?”_ ทอมขมวดคิ้ว เสียงแข็งขึ้นเล็กน้อย

               “ไม่! ไม่ได้ลืม!” คริสรีบโบกมือ อันที่จริงก็ค่อนข้างชัดเจนว่าแก้ตัวน้ำขุ่นๆ แม้ปลายสายจะไม่ได้แสดงท่าทีโกรธหรือไม่พอใจอะไรออกมาก็ตามที “แต่...ปีนี้คงไปหาไม่ได้… ขอโทษนะ”

 _“ถ่ายดันดีเหรอ_ _?”_ ทอมถามต่อ แต่พอเห็นหน้าเหมือนหมีหงอยจ๋อยสนิทบนหน้าจอโทรศัพท์แล้วก็อดจะเอ่ยปลอบไม่ได้ _“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ฉันก็พอจะรู้ ที่โทรมาก็เพราะจะถามว่านายว่างเมื่อไหร่นั่นแหละ”_

               “หา?”

 _“หมายถึง… วันที่เก้าน่ะ นายว่างตอนกี่โมง”_      

               “สิบเอ็ดโมง” คริสตอบทันควัน

               ทอมอ้าปากค้าง โวยใส่ปลายสายบ้าง _“ที่ลอนดอนมันเที่ยงคืน!”_

               “ก็ดีแล้วไง ฉันจะได้อวยพรนายก่อนใครเลย” 

 _“ไม่ตื่นมารับโทรศัพท์หรอกนะ”_ ทอมประชด คิ้วขมวดใส่หน้าจอโทรศัพท์อย่างคาดโทษ

               “ให้มันจริงเถอะ” คริสหัวเราะขึ้นจมูก สีหน้ามั่นใจเสียเต็มประดาจนน่าเอาข้อนิ้วแข็งๆ เขกสักสองสามที ถ้าไม่ติดว่าใบหน้าหล่อเหลานั้นอยู่บนหน้าจอคนฟังคงพลั้งมือไปแล้ว “ไม่ว่าจะดึกแค่ไหน ถ้าไม่ติดธุระสำคัญอะไร ก็เห็นนายรับทุกทีแหละ ไม่ใช่หรือไง?”

 

แม้กระทั่งน้ำเสียงที่ตอบกลับมาก็ยังเริงร่าจนน่าหมั่นไส้ แต่...ก็เป็นความจริงที่ทอมไม่อาจปฏิเสธ แค่เสียงเรียกเข้าที่ตั้งไว้เฉพาะบุคคลดังขึ้นก็ทำเขายิ้มจนแก้มปริ ควานหาโทรศัพท์มือถือเป็นพัลวันได้แล้ว

 

               “ฉันก็คิดถึงนาย ทอม” คราวนี้กลับเป็นน้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำจริงจัง สีหน้าทะเล้นเมื่อครู่จางหายไปหมดเหมือนกลายเป็นคนละคน บ่งบอกความรู้สึกของผู้พูดชัดเจน “ฉันมีคิวถ่ายอีกนิดหน่อยช่วงวันที่ 12 น่ะ ก็เลย…”

 _“อืม ไม่เป็นไร แค่ได้คุยกับนายฉันก็โอเคแล้ว”_ ปลายสายยิ้มตอบ ดูเป็นยิ้มที่เหมือนจะมีความสุขก็จริง แต่สายตาที่จ้องกลับมามันสื่อไปอีกแบบ และคริสก็มองเห็นพอดี ก่อนที่ทอมจะหลุบตาลงต่ำเพื่อหลบกล้องหน้า

               “ขอโทษ…”

 _“ไม่ใช่ความผิดนาย มันเป็นงาน ฉันรู้ ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก”_ ทอมเม้มปาก พยักหน้ากับตัวเอง เลิกคิ้วขึ้นแล้วเสมองไปทางอื่น แม้ในใจจะพอรู้สาเหตุที่คริสไม่ว่าง แต่เขาก็เป็นผู้ใหญ่พอที่จะกลืนคำกล่าวโทษอีกคำหนึ่งลงคอไป แม้ว่าใจจริงจะรู้สึกโกรธที่อีกฝ่ายผิดคำสัญญาก็ตามที ทั้งที่ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่สมควรจะแสดงอาการไม่พอใจเสียด้วยซ้ำ

               “ฉันตกลงเรื่องวันที่กับเขาไป แล้วก็เพิ่งมานึกขึ้นได้ว่ามันใกล้กับวันเกิดนาย... _มากๆ_ ”

 _“อืม…”_ ทอมพยักหน้าช้าๆ แต่ยังไม่ยอมมองกล้อง ไม่แม้แต่จะสบตาคู่สนทนา กลัวว่าความขุ่นเคืองที่แฝงในแววตาจะทำให้อีกฝ่ายลำบากใจ เขาย้ำกับตนเองว่าไม่ควรโกรธ หรือน้อยใจ หรืออะไรก็ตามแต่ เพราะเหตุผลครั้งนี้เป็นเหตุผลเรื่องงาน และตัวเขาเองที่เคยมีคิวถ่ายทำ กับตารางงานยุ่งเหยิงไม่ต่างกันมากนัก ก็ควรจะเข้าใจได้ดีที่สุด

               “ขอโทษนะทอม ฉัน…” คริสเริ่มพูดตะกุกตะกัก มือไม้อยู่ไม่สุขสักเท่าไหร่เมื่อเห็นคนปลายสายเงียบไปจนน่าอึดอัด “...ทอม? เฮ้? นี่โกรธอยู่หรือเปล่า?”

 

ยังไม่ทันได้ตอบอะไร โทรศัพท์ที่อยู่ในมือคริสก็ถูกฉวยไปด้วยฝีมือของคนหนุ่มอีกคนที่เดินย่องมาจากข้างหลัง รูปร่างหน้าตาละม้ายคล้ายกับคริสแต่อ่อนวัยกว่า ซ้ำยังไว้หนวดลักษณะคล้ายกันจนเกือบจะแยกไม่ออกหากดูเพียงผิวเผิน

 

               _เลียม เฮมสเวิร์ธ_

 

               “ฮาย~ พี่ชายผมทำอะไรให้คุณไม่พอใจหรือเปล่าครับทอม?” พอเห็นว่าใครวีดีโอคอลมาหาพี่ชาย เลียมก็เอ่ยทักทายคนคุ้นเคยอย่างเป็นมิตร เลียมนับถือทอมเป็นเหมือนพี่ชายอีกคน อันที่จริงอาจจะนับถือมากกว่าพี่ชายแท้ๆ ของตัวเองอย่างคริสเสียด้วยซ้ำ

               “เลียม! เอาคืนมา” คริสรีบผุดตัวลุกจากโซฟา แล้วเอื้อมมือไปคว้าโทรศัพท์ของตนเองที่อยู่ในมือน้องชายตัวแสบ แต่เลียมก็แค่ขยับหมุนตัว เบี่ยงหนีอย่างง่ายดาย

               เลียมใช้แขนกันพี่ชายไว้ ยกโทรศัพท์ขึ้นสูงแล้วเงยหน้ามองกล้อง “คุณ ใจดีเกินไปจนพี่ชายผมจะเสียคนแล้วนะ รู้มั้ย? คอยให้ท้ายตลอดเนี่ย โกรธพี่บ้างก็ได้ ไม่ต้องเกรงใจหมอนี่หรอกครับ”

 _“ไม่ใช่ว่าเสียคนแต่แรกอยู่แล้วเหรอ”_ ปลายสายตอบกลั้วเสียงหัวเราะแหะๆ เมื่อเห็นสองศรีพี่น้องร่างหมีเกือบจะตีกันผ่านวีดีโอคอล

               “ทอม!” คริสโวยวาย ผลักเลียมไปอีกทาง แต่มือของเลียมก็เหนียวพอที่จะไม่ปล่อยให้โทรศัพท์มือถือถูกแย่งคืนไปได้ง่ายๆ

 

คนปลายสายที่อยู่ในเหตุการณ์ไหวไหล่ มองพี่น้องทะเลาะกันผ่านวีดีโอคอลแล้วก็อดหัวเราะขบขันระคนเอ็นดูไม่ได้ อายุก็ไม่น้อย แต่ชอบเล่นอะไรเป็นเด็กๆ ทั้งที่ตอนปกติคริสจะดูเป็นผู้ใหญ่มากกว่านี้แท้ๆ

 

คริสขบเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟัน ทำหน้าฮึ่มแฮ่ใส่น้องชายตัวแสบ ที่ตอนนี้ทำหน้าทะเล้นเป็นเด็กรักสนุก ดูจากสีหน้าก็รู้แล้วว่าคนแกล้งกำลังมีความสุขมากๆ และความสุขที่ว่ายิ่งทวีคูณขึ้น เมื่อเลียมชำเลืองมองหน้าจอแล้วพบว่าคนที่อยู่ปลายสายกำลังหัวเราะร่วน จากที่ทีแรกทำหน้าหงอยแถมยังเนียนหลบหน้าหลบตาพี่ชายของเขาในระหว่างที่วีดีโอคอลกันอีก

 

               “ของฉันว้อย! เอาคืนมา!”

               “เอ้า อยากคุยกับพี่ชาย _เฮมสเวิร์ธ_ อีกคนบ้างอะ พี่บอกเองนี่ว่าบ้านเรารับทอมเป็นสมาชิกครอบครัวแล้ว มีปัญหา ’ไรพี่?” เลียมกระโดดข้ามโซฟาหนีไปอีกทาง แล้วหันไปหากล้องหน้าโทรศัพท์อีกครั้ง “เออใช่ รู้มั้ย หมอนี่บ่นคิดถึงคุณทุกวันเลยนะ ทอม”

 _“เหรอครับ?”_ ทอมหัวเราะ ส่ายหน้าอย่างเอือมระอาแล้วใช้ปลายนิ้วชี้แตะตรงหัวตา ซับหยดน้ำที่ไหลออกมาโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ

               “ใช่ พอผมบอกว่าก็โทรไปหาสิ แล้วพี่คริสทำไงรู้ปะ?” เลียมยืดแขนที่ถือโทรศัพท์ไว้ด้านหน้า ขายาวๆ ก้าววิ่งไปพลาง ชำเลืองมองทางข้างหน้า สลับกับด้านหลังที่มีพี่ชายวิ่งตามมาติดๆ

               “เลียม! เงียบ!!!!!” เสียงคริสโวยวายไล่หลังมา

_“ยังไง?”_

               “หมอนี่บอกว่า _‘กลัวว่าโทรหาทอมแล้วจะอยากบินไปลอนดอน จนทิ้งงานโฆษณาโปรโมทการท่องเที่ยวออสเตรเลียที่คุยไว้น่ะสิ แต่ถ้าทิ้งงานแล้วบินไปจริง ทอมก็ต้องโกรธฉันอีกที่เห็นเขาสำคัญกว่างาน มันทำให้ดูไม่เป็นมือโปร’_ แล้วช่วงนี้ก็บ่นๆ ว่าตัวเอง _‘งี่เง่าที่ไม่ยอม_ _เช็ก_ _วันที่ถ่ายทำให้ดีก่อน’_ ด้วย เหลือเชื่อไห—”

 _“เลียม!”_ ทอมตะโกนลั่น เมื่อภาพบนหน้าจอที่เห็นกลับกลายเป็นดำมืด เสียงล้มกระแทกพื้นดังตุบส่งผ่านมาทางลำโพง ก่อนที่ภาพบนหน้าจอจะกลับมาอีกครั้ง _“เฮ้ เลียม!!_ _?”_

               “โอ๊ย! ไอ้พี่คริส! มันหนัก!! ลุกออกไปได้แล้ว!” เสียงโวยวายของเลียมดังลอดเข้ามา แต่คริสก็ไม่สนใจ ยังใช้ร่างหนาๆ กดทับเอวน้องชายที่กำลังดิ้นพล่านไว้กับพื้นหญ้า

               “อย่าไปฟังที่มันพูด ทอม! เลียมมัน…”

 

ปลายสายระเบิดหัวเราะจนน้ำหูน้ำตาไหลตอนเห็นภาพจากกล้องหน้า ที่ดูยังไงก็เหมือนหมีกริซลีตัวใหญ่สองตัวกำลังฟัดกันบนสนามหญ้าไม่มีผิด และนั่นทำให้ คริสอ้าปากค้างแล้วก็หุบปากฉับ พูดอะไรไม่ออก ทำอะไรไม่ถูก

 

               ทอมกำมือหลวมๆ ยกขึ้นจรดริมฝีปาก กระแอมไอ ช่วงไหล่สั่นไหวน้อยๆ ส่ายหน้าไปมา ไม่รู้จะเอ็นดูหรือสมน้ำหน้าก่อนดี _“ไม่เป็นมือโปรเหรอ ฮึ…”_

               “ไม่ ทอม มันไม่ใช่แบบนั้น คือ—”

 _“คือ?”_ ทอมตอบรับ รอฟังคำแก้ตัวอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ ใช้ข้อนิ้วชี้ขาวเกลี่ยเช็ดหยดน้ำตาที่ไหลออกมาจากการหัวเราะจนท้องขดท้องแข็งเมื่อครู่

               “หมายถึง…” คริสอ้ำอึ้ง

               “รักเค้า อยากเจอเค้าก็บอกไปดี้~ โห่” ไม่วายที่เลียมจะเอ่ยปากแซวจนโดนเข่าหนาหนักกระแทกสีข้างไปหนึ่งที “อุ๊บ”

_“หมายถึงอะไร คริส?”_

               “รอแป๊บ…”

 

คริสหันไปมองเลียมอย่างเคืองๆ ชี้หน้าอย่างเอาเรื่อง สายตาบ่งบอกเป็นเชิงว่า _‘ถ้าเดินตามมา นายโดนอัดแน่’_ ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นแล้วเดินหนีไปอีกทาง เพื่อหาสถานที่ที่มีความเป็นส่วนตัวมากกว่านี้อีกสักนิด

 

เลียมไม่ได้เดินตามมาก็จริง

 

               “คืองี้ ทอม—”

 

 ...แต่เสียงตะโกนของน้องชายคนเล็กแห่งบ้านเฮมสเวิร์ธยังตามหลังคริสไปติดๆ

 

               “คือพี่คริสเขามักจะทำอะไรแบบไม่มีเหตุผลอะครับ ถ้าเป็นเรื่องที่เกี่ยวกับคุณอะ ทอม!” เลียมใช้มือปัดฝุ่นและเศษดินออกจากตัว ตะโกนไล่หลังคริสที่อยู่ห่างออกไปไม่ไกลนัก

               คริสพ่นลมหายใจยาว คิ้วขมวดมุ่นเป็นปมด้วยความหงุดหงิด “ขอฉันไปเตะไอ้น้องชายตัวแสบก่อนได้ไหมทอม”

_“ไม่อนุญาตครับ”_

               “เอ้า ไหงงั้น นายจะปกป้องเลียม ที่ทำนิสัยเสียแย่งโทรศัพท์คนอื่นไปคุยได้อย่างหน้าตาเฉยงี้เหรอ?” คริสโวย หันไปมองเลียมที่ยืนทำหน้าทะเล้นอยู่ด้านหลัง กำลังไหวไหล่ไปมาราวกับว่าไม่ได้สำนึกผิดสักนิด

_“...”_

 

ในขณะที่คริสรีบปลีกตัวออกมาจากน้องชายเพื่อหาสถานที่สงบและเป็นส่วนตัวพอ ทอมกลับเงียบตลอดทาง เงียบจนน่าอึดอัด เหมือนกำลังครุ่นคิดอะไรบางอย่างแล้วก็ถอนหายใจยาว ก่อนจะใช้ฝ่ามือข้างหนึ่งที่ว่างปัดเสยเรือนผมชื้นเหงื่อที่ปรกบนหน้าผาก ชั่งใจว่าจะพูดระบายความอัดอั้นออกไปบ้างหรือจะ—

 

               “ทอม?”

_“...คนแถวนี้ก็นิสัยเสีย ลืมวันเกิดแฟนทั้งที่เคยบอกว่าจะบินมาหาถึงที่นี่”_

 

แต่สุดท้ายก็หลุดปากออกไปโดยไม่ทันได้ไตร่ตรองถึงผลกระทบของคำพูดที่ว่า และเขาก็รู้ตัวเมื่อมันสายเกินไป

 

               “...”

 _“ขอโทษ ฉันไม่ควรพูดออกไป คริส ขอโทษจริงๆ...”_ ทอมรีบละล่ำละลักตอบ ไม่คิดว่าจะเสียการควบคุมสติของตนเองจนหลุดพูดประโยคก่อนหน้านี้ออกไป _“ฉันรู้ว่ามันเป็นงานของนาย ไม่เป็นไร ถือว่าฉันไม่ได้พูดอะไรก็แล้วกัน”_ แล้วก็ยกมือขึ้นกุมหน้าผากตนเองด้วยความรู้สึกผิด ปิดบังใบหน้าและดวงตาจากกล้องบนโทรศัพท์ไม่ให้ปลายสายเห็นโดยง่าย

 

แล้วทอมก็รู้สึกเกลียดตัวเองขึ้นมา ที่ปล่อยให้ความเอาแต่ใจครอบงำ พลั้งปากทำร้ายคนที่เขารัก

 

เสียงคลื่นลมทะเลจากหาดไบรอนเบย์ส่งผ่านไปยังปลายสายที่ลอนดอน หนุ่มออสซี่เงียบไปครู่ใหญ่ ก่อนตัดสินใจพูดต่อ

 

               “นาย...โกรธฉันจริงๆ สินะ” คริสพึมพำตอบ น้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำเรียบง่าย แต่แฝงความสำนึกผิดไว้ชัดเจน “ฉันต่างหากที่ควรเป็นฝ่ายขอโทษ ฉันสัญญากับนายไว้แล้ว แต่ก็...”

 _“ไม่… ไม่เป็นไร ฉันเข้าใจ”_ ทอมส่ายหน้าไปมา พยายามอย่างยิ่งที่จะ คุมน้ำเสียงให้เป็นปกติ แม้ว่าจะยากเต็มที _“ฉันไม่อยากให้เรามีปัญหากัน เพราะเรื่องตารางงานไม่ตรงกันหรอกนะ”_

               “นายมีสิทธิ์ที่จะโกรธ ทอม จะน้อยใจก็ได้ เอาแต่ใจบ้างก็ได้ ฟังนะ ครั้งนี้ _เป็นความผิดฉัน_ ” โทนเสียงของคริสไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไป ยังคงสงบนิ่งเหมือนน้ำลึก เน้นหนักย้ำเสียงเพื่อยืนยันความผิดของตนเอง และเมื่อไม่มีคำตอบใดจากปลายสาย จึงตัดสินใจพูดต่อ “รู้อะไรไหม? บางทีฉันก็สงสัยนะว่านายเคยโกรธใครบ้างหรือเปล่า? ทำไมถึงต้องทำเพื่อคนอื่นขนาดนั้น? แล้วเวลาที่นายไม่พอใจอะไรสักอย่าง แต่นายเลือกที่จะไม่แสดงออก มีใครเคยสนใจความรู้สึกจริงๆ ของนายบ้างไหม?”

_“...คิดมากไปก็พาลจะมีแต่ความคิดด้านลบสิ แล้วฉันก็เพิ่งโทษนายไปหมาดๆ”_

               “คือ… ฉันไม่รู้หรอกว่าภายใต้รอยยิ้มของนายมีอะไรซ่อนอยู่ ฉัน คนอื่น หรือแม้กระทั่งแฟนคลับของนาย ครั้งแรกที่เห็นก็รู้สึกว่า _เฮ้ ทั้งรูปร่างดี บุคลิกดี นิสัยก็ดี ยิ้มทีก็น่ารัก นายนี่โคตรเพอร์เฟกต์_ แต่พอได้อยู่ด้วยกัน ฉันถึงรู้ว่ามันไม่ใช่ ทอม นายควรจะเปิดเผยความรู้สึก หรือแสดงความต้องการของนายออกมาให้มากขึ้นนะ...”

_“ฉันไม่เคยพูดด้วยซ้ำว่าฉันเป็นคนเพอร์เฟกต์”_

               “พูดก็พูดเถอะ ภาพลักษณ์ของนายน่ะ สาวๆ ครึ่งค่อนโลกเขาก็มองว่าเพอร์เฟกต์กันทั้งนั้น”

_“แล้วนายเป็นหนึ่งในนั้นหรือเปล่าล่ะ?”_

               “ฉันไม่ใช่ผู้หญิ—”

_“คริส! ใช่เวลามาล้อเล่นไหม?”_

               “ไม่… แน่นอนสิ ฉันอยากเห็นนายที่เป็นนาย ไม่ใช่นายในแบบที่สังคมอยากให้นายเป็น”

 

ทอมเงียบไปอีกครั้ง อับจนด้วยคำพูดจนเถียงอะไรไม่ออก

 

               “...ฉัน… จริงๆ ฉันดีใจด้วยซ้ำที่นายโกรธ” คริสพึมพำคำตอบออกมาอย่างจริงใจ สายตาจับจ้องอยู่บนหน้าจอ จดจ่อรอการตอบรับของคนที่อยู่ปลายสาย

 _“คนบ้าอะไร ดีใจเวลาถูกโกรธ”_ ปลายสายที่ลอนดอนพึมพำตอบกลับมาหลังจากเงียบไปพักใหญ่ แม้ฝ่ามือขาวจะปิดเสี้ยวหน้าและดวงตาส่วนบนไว้ แต่กลับมีรอยยิ้มบางประดับบนริมฝีปาก

               “ก็ฉันอยากเห็นนาย ในแบบที่คนอื่นไม่มีโอกาสได้เห็นไง” คริสหัวเราะในลำคอ พอสังเกตเห็นรอยยิ้มเบาบางที่ถูกบดบังด้วยไรเคราครึ้มนั่น (คริสยอมรับว่าถ้าเป็นไปได้ก็อยากจับมาโกนให้เกลี้ยงเกลาเหมือนกัน) ก็โล่งใจขึ้นมาเปลาะหนึ่ง “เพราะงั้นเวลาอยู่กับฉัน นายไม่จำเป็นต้องปิดบังความรู้สึกอะไรหรอกนะ ฉันรู้ว่าฉันอาจทำให้นายหงุดหงิดไปบ้าง แต่ฉันก็ไม่อยากให้นายเก็บมันไว้แล้วทนอึดอัดอยู่คนเดียวหรอก”

_“อา… ก็ได้ ต่อไปจะพยายามนะ”_

               “นาย _‘ต้องทำ’_ สิ เวลาฉันอยู่กับนาย ฉันเคยเก็บอะไรซะที่ไหนล่ะ?” คริสยังไม่หยุดบ่น จนเหมือนเป็นการสั่งสอนคนอายุมากกว่าไปเสียอย่างนั้น “ถ้าเอาแต่เก็บเงียบไว้คนเดียว แล้วฉันจะรู้ได้ยังไงว่านายโอเค? นี่ฟังนะ ถ้าคนสองคนตกลงปลงใจคบกันแล้ว ถึงไลฟ์สไตล์จะต่างกันไปบ้าง แต่มันก็ต้องมีการปรับตัวเข้าหากันใช่ไหม ฉันไม่อยากให้นายปรับตัวเพื่อฉันคนเดียว มันไม่แฟร์กับนาย เพราะความรักเป็นเรื่องของคนสองคน และฉันคิดว่าฉันเองก็ต้องปรับตัวให้เข้ากับนายเหมือนกัน แบบว่า อย่างน้อยก็ช่วยเปิดใจคุยกันให้มากขึ้นเถอะ ฉันรู้ว่านายยอมรับในตัวตนของฉัน นายยอมรับข้อเสียของฉันได้ แต่… นั่นไม่ได้หมายความว่าฉันเปลี่ยนแปลงตัวเองไม่ได้ ทอม ฉันอยากจะเป็นคนที่ดีกว่านี้ เข้าใจนายมากกว่านี้ _เป็นคนรักที่ดีกว่านี้_ ”

 

ทอมเม้มปาก ไตร่ตรองตามคำพูดของอีกฝ่ายที่ไม่รู้จู่ๆ ก็ทำตัวเป็นผู้ใหญ่ขึ้นมาตั้งแต่ตอนไหน ก่อนพยักหน้าแทนคำตอบ แล้วปล่อยให้ความเงียบเข้าแทรกซึม บทสนทนาระหว่างทั้งสองคน

 

 _“อา… ไม่คิดว่านายจะคิดมากกับเขาด้วย…”_ ทอมหลับตาลง ผ่อนลมหายใจออกยาวเหยียดเพื่อผ่อนคลายเส้นอารมณ์ที่ตึงเครียดน่าอึดอัดลง _“...แต่จริงๆ นายก็ควรจะเก็บอาการบ้า—”_

               “คิดสิ คิดมากด้วย แล้วก็ คิดถึงนายเป็นบ้าเลย…”

               “...” _พูดยังไม่ทันขาดคำ_ ทอมคิดในใจ พ่นลมออกจมูก กลอกตาเล็กน้อย แต่ไม่ได้เอ่ยออกมา

               “ขอโทษนะ ที่ไปหาไม่ได้ ฉันจำวันเกิดนายได้ ทอม แต่… ฉันลืมไปว่านายไม่ได้อยู่ที่นี่ และกว่าจะบินไปถึง ก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะอยู่กับนายได้นานเท่าไหร่อีก...”

 _“เหตุผลนี้ไม่ยอมรับได้ไหม?”_ ทอมเอ่ยค้านกวนๆ น้ำเสียงไม่ได้จริงจังนัก

               “เพราะฉันรักนาย _มากกกก_ ” คริสลากเสียงยาว ไม่เชิงประชด แต่เป็นการเน้นความหมายของคำที่พูดให้ชัดเจน “จนคิดว่าจะวาร์ปจากออสเตรเลียไปลอนดอนได้ภายในหนึ่งนาที”

               ส่วนคนฟังเสแสร้งทำหน้าครุ่นคิด ย่นจมูกเล็กน้อย _“ก็...ไม่ยอมรับอยู่ดี”_

               “ถ้างั้น...” คริสหรี่ตามองหน้าคนบนจอ แล้วก็พบกับแววตาท้าทายซึ่ง ฉายชัดในนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเขียว เหมือนกำลังจะท้าทายให้หาเหตุผลน่าเชื่อถือมาให้ได้ “เอางี้เหรอ? ได้!”

               ทอมไหวไหล่ ในเมื่อเป็นฝ่ายได้เปรียบและถูกบอกแกมบังคับให้แสดงความรู้สึกออกมามากขึ้นแล้วก็เลยได้ทีโต้กลับ _“เหตุผลไม่น่าฟังก็ไม่ยกโทษให้หรอกนะ”_ และหัวเราะหึขึ้นจมูกแบบคนถือไพ่เหนือกว่า

               “ยากละ...” คริสยกมือเท้าคาง ทำหน้าเคร่งเครียด ครุ่นคิดหาเหตุผลจนคิ้วทั้งสองข้างขมวดเป็นปม “เรื่องทุกอย่างของนาย ฉันใช้หัวใจจำ และตอนนี้หัวใจฉันก็อยู่กับนายที่ลอนดอน”

 

หลังจบประโยค ทอมอ้าปากค้าง ไม่รู้ว่าควรรู้สึกอย่างไรกับข้ออ้างอันใหม่ที่คริสหยิบยกขึ้นมา มันน่าอายก็จริง แต่ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าฟังแล้วก็จั๊กจี้หัวใจชอบกล จนต้องส่ายหน้าให้กับความคิดสร้างสรรค์แบบบ้าๆ บอๆ ของคริสอีกที

 

               “ผ่านมั้ย?” หนุ่มออสซี่รบเร้าเอาคำตอบ ท่าทางตื่นเต้นเสียเต็มประดา

 _“ไม่ น้ำเน่าเกินไป”_ พูดจบทอมก็หลุดขำพรืดออกมา _“คิดได้ยังไง แล้วนั่นถ้าตีความดีๆ มันก็เหมือนกับว่าสิ่งที่ใจนายรู้อยู่ในตัวฉันหมดเลยไม่ใช่เหรอ_ _?”_

 

คำตอบของทอมทำเอาความเริงร่าบนหน้าของคริสเจื่อนลงไปอย่างชัดเจน ทั้งที่เค้นสมองคิดแทบแย่ แต่ก็พ่ายแพ้อีกจนได้

               “ก็แบบ…อา...” ฝ่ามือใหญ่ยกขึ้นขยี้ผมสั้นเกรียนเมื่อรู้สึกหมดหนทาง ทำหน้ายู่เล็กน้อย แล้วก็หลุดคำตอบไปด้วยสัญชาตญาณ ก่อนที่จะรู้ตัวเสียอีก “นายกับฉันก็เป็นคนเดียวกันแล้วนี่!”

 

คำตอบรอบนี้ทำเอาคนปลายสายที่ลอนดอนเหลอหลายิ่งกว่าเดิม แต่ทั้งใบหน้าและใบหู อยู่ดีๆ ก็ขึ้นเป็นสีจัดจนต้องรีบยกมือปิดหน้าปิดตาตนเอง

 

 _“มะ...ไม่ผ่าน!”_ หลังจากอึ้งไปพักใหญ่ เสียงของทอมเอ็ดกลับมา _“ช่างเถอะ ไม่โกรธแล้วก็ได้!”_ และเหตุผลที่ทอมรีบตัดบทไป นั่นเพราะรู้ว่าถ้ายังคงแกล้งคริสอยู่แบบนี้ คำตอบหรือข้ออ้างถัดๆ ไปยิ่งต้องพิสดารขึ้นไปอีกอย่างแน่นอน ซึ่งฝ่ายที่เสียเปรียบคงไม่ใช่คริสเพียงคนเดียวอีกแล้ว

               “จริงเหรอ?” คริสเลิกคิ้ว “นี่คือ นายยอมรับแล้วใช่มั้ยว่าเราเป็นคนเดียวกัน?”

_“พอเถอะน่า!”_

               “น่ารักเป็นบ้าเลย เอามือออกจากหน้านายหน่อยสิ ทอม!” ได้ทีต้องแหย่ เพราะคริสมองเห็นได้อย่างชัดเจนว่าคู่สนทนากำลังเขินจัด เขินจนสีแดงของเลือดขึ้นไปถึงใบหู

 _“มันน่าอายจะตาย!”_ แต่ทอมก็ยอมลดมือลง ขยับมาปิดช่วงล่างของใบหน้าแทนเพื่อที่จะได้สบตากันชัดๆ

               “เจอนายเมื่อไหร่จะจับโกนหนวดให้เหี้ยนเลย” คริสบ่นพึม ส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อยตอนที่มองหนวดเคราครึ้มเหมือนมนุษย์ถ้ำของคนบนหน้าจอโทรศัพท์มือถือ อันที่จริงช่วงนี้ทอมก็เป็นมนุษย์ถ้ำหาตัวจับยากจริงๆ นั่นแหละ สื่อโซเชียลที่เคยเล่นก็หายเงียบเป็นเป่าสาก จนบางครั้งคริสก็อยากจะฉกมือถือทอมมาโพสต์ข้อความอัพเดทเองเสียอย่างนั้น

 _“มาให้ได้ก่อนเถอะพ่อคุณ”_ ทอมยักคิ้ว ท้าทายคริสอีกครั้ง เพราะรู้ดีว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่มีทางมาหาเขาเร็วๆ นี้อย่างแน่นอน

               “น่า ไว้ถ่ายเสร็จเมื่อไหร่จะรีบบินไปหาเลย”

 

คำตอบที่ได้กลับมาเป็นเสียงแค่นหัวเราะเยาะหยัน กับท่าทางที่บ่งบอกให้รู้ว่าคนที่อยู่ลอนดอนดูจะไม่ใส่ใจกับสิ่งที่คริสพูดมากนัก

 

               “เฮ้ๆ หัวเราะแบบนี้หมายความว่าไง?” คริสหรี่ตา

 _“อย่าลืมเผื่อวันเดินทางไว้ด้วยล่ะ_ ”

               “อืม จะเผื่อไว้ซักสี่ห้าวันเลย...” น้ำเสียงอู้อี้ในลำคอคล้ายประชดประชัน คนพูดเบ้ปากเล็กน้อย “แล้วนี่...หายโกรธแล้วจริงๆ ใช่มั้ย?”

_“เอาความจริงหรือเอาสิ่งที่ฉันควรจะพูด?”_

               “แสดงว่ายัง?”

_“ฉลาดนี่…”_

               “ทอม!”

 

หนุ่มอังกฤษเงียบไปอีกครั้ง

 

               “ฮะ...เฮ้?” คริสโบกมือไปมาเมื่อเห็นคนบนหน้าจอนั่งนิ่งด้วยความสงสัย แต่ก็จับความรู้สึกผิดปกติได้

 _“ใช่ ฉันโกรธนายมาก”_ ใช้เวลาทำใจอยู่พักใหญ่ ทอมถึงตัดสินใจเล่าความจริง เปิดใจให้อีกฝ่ายได้รับรู้ตามที่ถูกว่ากล่าวมา _“ทั้งที่เคลียร์ตารางช่วงนี้เพื่อนาย ตั้งตารอที่จะได้เจอนายแท้ๆ แต่นายก็…”_

               “ฉันรู้ ฉันรู้ ทอม ฉันผิดเอง”

 _“ฟังดูงี่เง่าไหมล่ะ ฉันไม่ควรมาทำตัวน่ารำคาญ งอแง ทำตัวเป็นเจ้าข้าวเจ้าของ หรือมีสิทธิ์โกรธนายแบบนี้ด้วยซ้ำ ทั้งที่รู้ว่ามันเป็นหน้าที่การงานของนาย แต่… แต่ว่า...นายรู้มั้ย ฉัน… ฉันที่เฝ้ารอเจอนายอีกครั้งมาเป็นเดือนๆ...”_ เสียงของคนพูดเริ่มสั่นเครือ ก่อนที่เขาจะตัดสินใจคว่ำจอโทรศัพท์ลงกับโต๊ะเพื่อซ่อนใบหน้าตนเองจากปลายสายที่อยู่ห่างกันครึ่งซีกโลก _“ทั้งที่หวังว่าจะเห็นนายในสนามบินแล้วแท้ๆ งี่เง่าเป็นบ้า...เรียกว่างี่เง่าที่สุดในชีวิตเลยก็ว่าได้”_

 

คราวนี้กลับเป็นคริสที่เงียบไปบ้าง หลังจากที่ยืนพิงเสาบ้านฟังทอมพรั่งพรูความรู้สึกอัดอั้นในใจออกมาจนหมด เมื่อพิจารณาจากคำตัดพ้อที่ถูกกล่าวออกมาก่อนหน้านี้จนสรุปความได้ จึงตัดสินใจต่อบทสนทนา

 

               “...นี่เหงาใช่ไหม?”

_“อือ… เหงามาก ไม่มีบ๊อบบี้คงเหงาตายไปแล้ว”_

               “ฉันบินไปหานายตอนนี้เลยจะทันไหม?”

               ทอมรีบพลิกโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมา ตะโกนห้ามใส่หน้าจอทันควัน _“ไม่! คริส! นายจะบ้าเหรอ บินมาตอนนี้แล้วจะกลับไปถ่ายดันดีทันหรือไง!_ _?”_

               “ก็...ฉัน...แบบว่า รู้สึกแย่ที่ลืมเผื่อวันเดินทาง แต่วันเกิดนาย ฉันว่างทั้งวันจริงๆ นะ เคลียร์งานทุกอย่างแล้ว จะโทรคุยกันยันเช้าเลยก็ได้!”

 _“คริส ฟังก่อน”_ ทอมถอนหายใจ ใช้ปลายนิ้วเขี่ยหัวตาเช็ดคราบหยดน้ำใสไปพลาง _“ฉันก็บ่นไปงั้นแหละ นายบอกเองไม่ใช่หรือไงว่าอยากให้แสดงความรู้สึกออกมาให้มากขึ้นน่ะ”_

               “ใช่ และฉันก็เป็นอย่างที่เลียมบอกนั่นแหละ” คริสหันกลับมาจ้องบนหน้าจอ สายตาจริงจังเกินกว่าที่ประโยคถัดไปจะเป็นเรื่องล้อเล่น แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ยังสัมผัสได้ถึงความอบอุ่น “ถ้าเป็นเรื่องที่เกี่ยวกับนายน่ะ ฉันไม่มีเหตุผลหรอก หรือถ้ามีใครยังดึงดันจะถามหาเหตุผล เพียงข้อเดียวที่เป็นคำตอบได้ คือ...ฉันรักนาย รักมากๆ ด้วย…..”

               จบประโยคของคริส ทอมถึงขั้นต้องวางโทรศัพท์ลง แล้วใช้สองมือปิดหน้า บ่นสบถพึมพำผ่านไมค์ตัวจิ๋วไปถึงคนที่อยู่ปลายสาย _“...ขี้โกงชะมัด”_

 

แต่ความอบอุ่นกลับแผ่ซ่านไปทั่วทั้งกายและใจจนรู้สึกร้อนวูบ ทอมไม่อยากจะเชื่อนักว่าตนเองถูกคำรักที่บอกผ่านทางหน้าจอด้วยน้ำเสียงแหบต่ำสำเนียงออสซี่ตามแบบฉบับคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธเล่นงานเสียจนอยู่หมัด

 

               “นี่ไม่ได้ขี้โอ่ด้วยนะ พูดจริง คิดถึงจะตายอยู่แล้วเนี่ย”

 _“คิดถึงเหมือนกัน อยากเจอนายแล้ว”_ ทอมตอบอู้อี้ ยกโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาระดับใบหน้า ทั้งที่ยังเขินจนตัวแดงไปหมด—ทอมให้เหตุผลว่าเขาเพิ่งกลับจากการไปวิ่งจ๊อกกิ้งมามันเลยแดงขนาดนี้ ซึ่งก็คงไม่ใช่เรื่องโกหกเสียทีเดียว

               “ไว้ถ่ายดันดีจบจะรีบตีตั๋วไปหาเลย!”

 _“จะรอวันที่ได้เจอนายอีกทีก็แล้วกัน”_ ในที่สุดทอมก็ยิ้มออกมาอีกครั้ง

               “งั้นก็รับโทรศัพท์ด้วยนะ เดี๋ยวสิบเอ็ดโมงวันที่เก้าจะโทรไปหา” หลังจากเอ่ยด้วยความมั่นใจอย่างเต็มเปี่ยม คริสก็ยิ้มทะเล้นใส่หน้ากล้อง ไม่ได้จดจ่อรอคำตอบอย่างจริงจังนัก เพราะรู้ดีว่ายังไงอีกฝ่ายก็จะรับสายเขาเสมอ

 _“...ก็ได้ ยอมให้วันนึง”_ ทอมหรี่ตา ถอนใจอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย

               “แฟนใครไม่รู้น่ารักจัง”

_“แฟนนายนั่นแหละครับ!”_

 

คริสชะงัก…

 

_“อย่าบอกว่าไม่ใช่นะ จะโกรธ”_

               “อะ… แฟนก็แฟน ถึงจะอยากได้เป็นสามีแล้วก็เถอะ” คริสตอบกลับหน้าตาย ไม่ได้กระดากอายเลยสักนิด “ฉันหมายถึง...สามีอย่างถูกต้องตามกฎหมายน่ะนะ เพราะถ้าพูดถึงทางกาย—”

_“ไม่— ไม่ต้องพูดแล้วคริส รู้แล้วน่า!”_

 

หนุ่มอังกฤษกึ่งตอบกึ่งโวยวาย นึกสงสัยว่าคนปลายสายจะแกล้งทำให้เขาเขินได้อีกมากเท่าไหร่ถึงจะพอใจ...

 

               “เอ้อนี่ ทอม ฉันคิดว่าฉันมีอะไรจะบอกนายอีกอย่างหนึ่ง...”

_“ครับ?”_

  

 

_“Your imperfection... is perfectly beautiful.”_

  
  
  
  
  
\-----TBC 

 ~~ถ้าปั่นทัน... หรือไม่ขี้เกียจอะนะ...~~ ตอนต่อไปเลื่อนไปข้างล่างนิดนึง กดจิ้ม Next Work ได้เลยฮะ

 * Your imperfection is perfectly beautiful เป็นโควทของ Tablo (นักร้องแรพลูกครึ่ง ถ้าจำไม่ผิดน่าจะเกาหลีแคนาดาล่ะมั้งนะ)

พอดีเมื่อวันก่อนเห็นโควทนี้แล้วคิดถึงคุณชายมากๆ ก็เลยเขียนออกมาแบบนี้ล่ะ...

**Author's Note:**

> จริงๆ แล้วมีเรื่องอื่นๆ ที่อยากจับใส่ด้วย แต่ไม่รู้จะหาจังหวะตรงไหนเอามายัดใส่ดี ก็เลย... ได้ออกมาแค่นี้ล่ะ หงิงๆ
> 
> ส่วนตัวเรามองว่าพี่ทอมเองก็คงมีมุมที่ไม่ได้อยากให้ใครรู้ และบางมุมก็เปิดเผยเฉพาะกับคนบางคนเท่านั้น (เชื่อว่าคริสหมีเป็นหนึ่งในนั้น....) จะว่าไงดีล่ะ ก็...อืม เรียกว่าเป็นความไว้เนื้อเชื่อใจกันแหละมั้ง อีกอย่างนึงเรามองว่าพี่ทอมน่าจะเป็นพวกความรู้สึกรุนแรงอยู่ แบบ อินง่าย แต่ด้วยหน้าที่การงานบางครั้งก็ต้องเก็บความรู้สึกโกรธหรือไม่พอใจอะไรงี้ไว้กับตัว แล้วด้วยคุณชายเป็นเจนเทิลแมนมารยาทดี เลยคิดว่าถ้าเป็นกับคนทั่วไปคงไม่แสดงออกหรอกว่าโกรธ/ไม่พอใจ (ยิ่งช่วงเลิกกับสาวคนนั้นนี่นะ...โอยย) แต่อาจจะยิ้มแหะๆ กลบเกลื่อนแทนงี้ล่ะ...
> 
> ก็เลยคิดว่าคนที่จะมีโอกาสเห็นพี่ทอมด้านมืด (?) คงมีอยู่ไม่กี่คนหรอก... และในความเป็นจริงเราก็เชื่อว่าหนึ่งในนั้นคือหมี... เชื่อจริงจังเลย ฮรือว...


End file.
